


Trick of the Light

by mydeira



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches a glimpse of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of the Light

They had been attending a week-long conference in Glasgow. A conference which had Peter bored before lunch on the first day. It took him until the third day to get Tom to admit that he was bored as well. They skived off about mid-afternoon and holed up in one of the more plebian pubs.

“Isn’t this a bit beneath you, Peter?” Tom joked good naturedly as they settled into a back booth.

“You make me sound like a snob.”

“You are a snob.”

“I enjoy the finer things in life. But I don’t always need them. That makes me a connoisseur, not a snob.”

Tom just chuckled, sipping his beer.

Peter tasted his lager and grimaced. Terrible. Right, so he was a snob. But the wine in this place would definitely be sub par. Better to stick with the beer. He didn’t care about beer, thus he could tolerate its mediocrity. One did not tolerate mediocre wine when one had a wine cellar rivaling the Queen’s.

To distract himself from the swill he drank, Peter inquired, “How much are you indebted to Claire for this week away?”

“I promised her a week in Tuscany to make up for it.”

“Without the boys, I presume.”

Tom smirked. “I left my wife alone with our barely three year old twin sons. I think I’m lucky that’s all I had to promise her. At least I get to go along. If this were last year, she’d be getting a month to herself.”

“The boys aren’t that bad, are they?”

“Says the man who refuses to enter my house again until said boys are at least five.”

“You know how I feel about children. Five is a very reasonable age. They’re mostly capable of coherent speech by that point.” Peter took another sip of his beer, ignoring Tom’s too hearty laughter. Perhaps he was crazy, but the beer tasted slightly better this time. He drank half before Tom settled down. “I’m so happy I can amuse you.”

“Oh, Peter, you have no idea.” Tom wiped at his eyes. “And to think you used to intimidate me.”

“Please, I never intimidated you,” Peter scoffed. “You were always questioning me in class, arguing with me about this contradiction or that. If I’d intimidated you, you would have kept your head down and mouth shut.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, old friend. I don’t like to feel intimidated or overpowered, so once I get my bearings, I do my damnedest to remedy the situation.”

“You were quiet that first week.”

“Sizing up the competition.”

Tom spoke casually enough, but there was an odd note beneath the words. His eyes seemed darker, too. Peter squinted. Yes, definitely darker. But when Peter blinked, Tom’s eyes were the same hazel as always. Could have just been a trick of the light. That was the logical explanation. But that did nothing to dampen Peter’s excitement that perhaps at long last—

“Everything alright, Peter?” Tom frowned with concern.

“What? Yes, fine, fine.” Peter pulled himself back to the present. “You know, I think I’m going to check out the liquor selection. Beer really isn’t my style.”

“You picked this place.”

“I know I did.” Peter rose. “I’ll be right back. Can I get you anything?”

“Just a refill. Thanks.”

It was too much to hope for, but if Tom happened to have a breakthrough this week… No, Peter would not count his country villas before they could be purchased.

***

Peter was not drunk. He was above such common behavior. Though, perhaps, he was a touch more intoxicated than he’d intended. He fumbled with the card, finally unlocking the suite on the third try. Bloody key cards never did want to work right.

A laugh came from Peter’s left. He glared at Tom, who leaned against the wall, looking far too happy and like he didn’t have a care in the world. Now, Tom was definitely drunk.

“What?” Peter asked sharply as he pushed open the door.

Tom followed him into the room. “Looked like you were having some trouble. Was going to offer to lend a hand, but it seems you finally managed.”

“Of course I managed. How difficult is it to open a bloody door?”

“Very, it would seem.” Again, Peter heard a difference in Tom’s voice. Lower, slightly feral. He turned slowly, and yes, Tom’s eyes were indeed darker. It wasn’t a trick of the light. He blinked. Still dark. And riveted directly on him, almost seeming to see right through him. Tom’s head tilted to the side. “The great, proud Peter Syme defeated by a mere door. How sad.”

Tom took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Peter shivered. And it wasn’t just from the anticipation of discovery. He felt a touch of fear, too. He swallowed hard. “Tom?” he asked uncertainly.

Hearing his name gave Tom a start, and he stood up straight, shaking his head. His eyes were normal once more. Giving Peter a sheepish grin, he said, “Think I’ve had a bit too much. I’m going to ring Claire, then turn in. I’ll see you in the morning.”

And Tom headed off to his room, leaving Peter in the middle of the suite, cursing himself. If he’d just kept his mouth shut, what could have happened...

It was a small comfort to know that things were changing though. Unfortunately, there was no telling how long it would be before the Hyde personality fully manifested. The glimpses were a good sign, however. They really were. But now would have been very nice.

So close.

Peter shook it off and headed for his own room.  
 ****


End file.
